Of Leather Pants and Comfort!
by Karma's Slave
Summary: The average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think. Hermione said a bit bitterly.


June Challenge

Of Leather Pants and Comfort!

A Harry Potter Fan-fic

This was a Challenege, I did on the HermioneSirius LiveJournal.

One -Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did ….oh if I did... (Lost in daydreams)

Pairing: Hermione/ Sirius

Rating: Pg-13

Setting: After 7th year; and after one of those Sirius managed to get though the veil on his own.

Warning: this isn't my first time writing a fanfic, but this is my first writing a Harry Potter fanfic. So I apologize for any suckieness (And that is most likely not a real word.) and the possible fact that Sirius and Hermione might not seem like them selves.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione Granger was leaning her back, into an old antiqued couch of Grimmauld Place's own personal library. Hermione in the middle of reading a book from the personal collections of the ancient and noble house of Black. She had become so enthralled with her book.

A minute later, Hermione placed the book on her curled up legs, and moving a hand towards the side table, taking a chocolate covered raspberry and putting into her mouth, she moaned as the wonderful tastes of chocolate and raspberry mixed together did to her tastes buds.

Returning back to her book, that was containing amazing details about older magic's. As the words on the pages had begun to once again entice Hermione in to an enthralled trance with the book.

Until the sounds of a loud thud one right after the other, coming from the upper floors of Grimmauld Place. Hermione now losing complete interest in the book she was reading, closing it, as she got up from her now once comfortable spot. She placed the book where she once sat.

Hermione left the Black library, with her wand in hand just in case of anything. Heading up the stairs, where the sound of the thuds had begun to grow louder. It was coming from one of the bedrooms.

'A boggart perhaps?' Hermione thought of the possibly of loose boggart running around the house, but she rejected the idea as soon the fact that no one else in the house was acknowledging these sounds being created.

Hermione had turned her head in the direction of the noise and came to look at Sirius's bed room door.

"Come on dammit…why won't you budge?" Hermione heard Sirius talking from the inside of his bedroom. "Ugh, what is he doing in there?" she spoke softly to herself. Hermione grabbed hold of the doorknob. She knocked on the door lightly as she started to open the door.

She opened the door fully and there before her stood Sirius Black, shirtless tattooed Sirius Black struggling to put on a pair of leather pants, which now looked he finally got it passed his hips and now able to button them at the top and zip them up.

"There we go" Sirius muttered pleasingly to himself, he lifted his head as Sirius now faced the mirror in front of him, Sirius smirked to himself as he noticed his slightly jaw dropped guest in the mirror. Not even turning around to look at her, "Hello Hermione, what brings you to my humble adobe." Sirius spoke as he then turned around to give Hermione really something to look at.

Hermione had gotten something to look at alright, she felt her parts of her body go weak, she couldn't help nor control herself, and she couldn't even recall feeling like this when she used to be with Viktor Krum that short time in her fourth year of Hogwarts. Or from when she dated Ron. And all remember how that relationship ended. To put it simply Ronald Weasley is afraid to ever be left alone in a room with Hermione Granger ever again.

"I uhh…uh…Heard…noise." she started to say but only non-sense ramble had come out of her mouth. So she stopped herself before she could make a fool out of herself.

'Well Padfoot, I do believe you still got that old charm' Sirius thought to himself. He smirked at the very thought of still having this effect on any woman, not just on Hermione.

Hermione, now trying to stop thinking of all thoughts; Sirius as anything but Harry's godfather.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something very imperative and I feel that you're the only one who can give me the right answer." Sirius started to stay, "Um…what is it Sirius?" Hermione asked regaining some of her focus.

"Do these pants make my arse look fat?" he asked with one of his infamous grins on his face along with doing a pose like a runway model, just to humor it all and that made Hermione go instantly red in her face as she tried to suppress her laughter. Turning her head away from Sirius, "Should you really be asking me this Sirius?" Hermione asked, he looked at her for a second and saw the bit of the uncomfortable awkwardness that had appeared on Hermione's face.

"Is that yes!" Sirius asked in a mocking hurt but joking tone. She raised an eyebrow to him. "Ah come on love, you know I'm only joking with ya" he said. Hermione's raised eyebrow had lowered as her expression changed to a not so pleasant expression. "Alright before I had you nearly completely jaw dropped, now what's wrong?" Sirius asked with concern. Taking one of her hands into his; leading her by his bed to sit down.

"Do you really want to know Sirius?" she asked him. He nodded. She looked right at him as her dark brown eyes met his grey. "Well ...Uh how do I put this?" Hermione asked herself. "Alright, it happened at the graduation party, at Hogwarts, and I; well being myself I couldn't help but notice how some…well actually the majority of the boys there were like behaving like perverts towards the girls they actually were some what fond of it and I… uh to cut a long story short, I didn't get anything like that" she finished and now breaking her eye contact with him and looking at the dark carpeted floor, now feeling more uncomfortable, then she did when Sirius was messing around just a few minutes ago.

Sirius was silent; at first he wasn't sure what at what Hermione had meant. But then it came to him. 'So that is what this is about' he thought to himself

"Let me put in perspective for you; the average woman would rather have beauty than brains, because the average man can see better than he can think." She added a bit bitterly.

Sirius, letting go of Hermione's hand then bring his arm around her shoulders; bringing her closer to him. This caused Sirius to lean against his head board with Hermione still in his hold. Sirius noticed Hermione had gotten lost into her own thoughts again. Because she didn't seem to acknowledge she really physically close to a half dressed Sirius Black.

Sirius nudged her a bit to break her train of thoughts bringing his free hand under her chin to get her look at him and like before their eyes had met; "Mione, you got it all, you've got the brains, and not only outer but as well as inner beauty, and I don't know where the bloody hell you got the idea you weren't" Hermione had felt a silent tear run down her face. "Mione, I've seen the best and I've seen the worst of you and your kindness and just to sum it all up you really are one powerful witch for your age you know; and not only that, you really are one hell of woman and if no one see's what I see, then just fuck em because you don't need some little pisser school boy just to make you feel like one." Sirius finished. Hermione had wiped her fallen silent tears, while with better more happy expression on her face.

"Ah, see theirs my girl" he said with a smile on his face; placing a light kiss on her the side of her forehead. And then one to her cheek and then a not so chaste kiss on her lips, Hermione didn't know if it was an impulse or not but she felt her lips move against Sirius, Hermione still at in her position on the bed. She was actually still in the embrace of one Sirius Black. But somehow that not so chaste kiss turned into something a little more. They had broken apart, both unquiet sure of what just occurred over the past few seconds. So either didn't move from their spot but just stayed there in an awkward silence.

Well they did until; "You taste like Raspberries and Chocolate." Sirius had just flat out said; while Hermione had actually let out a few chuckles. "And no Sirius your arse does not look fat in leather." Hermione said.

The End.


End file.
